Consequence
by Sere Bing
Summary: Moving in a new city brings change. Sometimes, though, it's not the kind of change you were expecting. Hopefully better than it sounds xD. AU.Mondler.
1. Prologue

_Okay, so I haven't finished the wedding dress fic, but I promise I'm going to__. I just have to figure it out._

_Anyway, this fic is kind of AU. I've never tried that, because I like to stick with the Friends style, but there's a first time for everything, right?_

_So, hopefully, you're going to catch on the whole thing while reading. I don't want to give too much away. Just pretend Joey is not an actor, he does the same work Chandler does. Oh, and in case you're wondering, this is a Mondler fic. Despite the first few chapters. And, no, there's just no way I'm going to change it. So if you don't like them, I think you should just close the page. Or, read it anyway, and flame at the end of the story, whatever you like better LOL._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Seriously, not even the computer I'm writing with is mine. It's my dad's._

"Chandler! You're here, finally!" Joey said, helping him with the bag.

"Yeah, here I am. How've you been?"

"I've been good. So, do you want to come see your new office?"

"Yeah, of course. So, is this job different from the old one?"

"Actually, not so much. You have to do the same things; but the money is a lot better, even though the office is probably not what you had in Boston."

"I can make my peace with that."

"Why did they decide to move you to the NY office?"

"Well, let's just say, I wasn't on great terms with this guy, you know? But it turns out, the guy was related to one of the greatest actionists. So they offered to transfer me, and I picked the NY office. I figured it would be easier if I knew someone, right?"

"It makes sense. But where are you going to live?"

"I'm staying at a hotel for now, but I'm going to look for a place while I'm there."

"You know what? I actually have the perfect place for you."

"Really?"

"Yeah… I have this friend of mine who is looking for a place. She's kind of weird, but she's a great person."

"What do you mean by 'weird'?" Chandler asked, worried.

"She's kind of an hippie, you know? But she's one of the best people I know."

"Okay. What's her name?"

"Phoebe Buffay. You know what? You can come have lunch with us. You'll also get to meet my girlfriend…"

"Fine. Now, please, let's go to the hotel, I really need a shower."

XXX

"Sorry, I'm late! I just lost track of time, I guess" Chandler said, sitting down, and picking up the menu "So, which one of you girls is going to be my new roommate?"

"I am!" A blonde girl answered, rising her hand. "I'm Phoebe, it's nice to meet you."

"Yeah, I know." He quipped. Then added "I'm sorry, I have a weird sense of humour."

"No, that's okay!" She smiled.

"Good. So, I'm assuming you're Joey's girlfriend?" He said, turning to the other woman.

"Yeah, that would be me. I'm Monica."

"Nice to meet you, Monica. So, Phoebe, when can I see your place?"

"Actually, you can come right after we're finished having lunch. Oh, and just so you know, Mon is your new neighbour."

"I'm glad."

"So, do you like New York so far?"

"A lot, really. Where do you live, exactly?"

"Oh, we're in the village. I used to live with my grandma, but she died two months ago, so I moved in across from Monica's."

"So, Monica, do you have a roommate?" Chandler asked, trying to be polite.

"No. My brother used to live with me, since we got the place from our grandma, but he moved out when he got married. And then, when he divorced, he stayed there."

""Oh, so you live by yourself?"

"Yeah, but now I have Pheebs across the hall, so I guess that's okay."

XXX

"So, this would be your room. Don't worry about all the boxes, I'm going to unpack those tomorrow. There's a bed already, but if you want to take an other one, you can totally throw that out. I'm just saying it, because I highly doubt you want to sleep in my old grandmother's bed."

"Yeah, I think I'm going to buy an other one."

"Good."

"So, when can I move in?"

"I think the day after tomorrow is good. Tomorrow I'm going to be stuck all day at work. Unless I ask Monica to help you…"

"Oh, about the Monica girl, what's with her?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, before she seemed pretty… I don't know, distant?"

"Oh, no, that's okay. You missed out on a great show"

"What do you mean?"

"Before you arrived, Mon and Joey were fighting."

"What?"

"Yeah… it's nothing new, really, it's the old same fight they have pretty much every week. You know, she complains about him always reminding her that they're not serious, and he complains that he had made it clear when they started dating, so she can't get mad about it. When you see them, you'll get it. I almost know the fight by heart."

"You do?"

"Oh, yes. But, Joey stuff aside, Mon's really a great girl, I promise."

"I never said she wasn't."

"So, do you want to move in tomorrow? Because believe me, Monica's great at the unpacking thing."

"Well, I have already paid for my hotel room…"

"Oh, then it's okay. You know, six hands are better than four, anyway."

"I guess so…"

_Sooooooo ah-em, that's the prologue. What do you think? I have something planned out for this, but that doesn't mean you can't suggest anything. I know there's not even a mention about Rachel, but I really don't know what her role could be. I'm going to include her too, anyway. Oh, and don't worry, this is short, I know, but that's just because it's the first chapter._

_Please review? I really could use that :) Oh, and a sincere bad review, is better than a fake good one._


	2. Coffee

_Second Chapter! Yay! _

_Umm, so, __I was gathering ideas for this fic some days ago, and got the title from the song "Consequence" by the Notwist. It was one of the songs of an italian's movie soundtrack, "Tu la conosci Claudia?" a comic movie I just love. I don't even know why I'm telling you this, since I doubt you're going to watch an Italian movie, still…_

_Yeah, enough with the pointless rambling, and on with the story._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the show friends, or anything related to it._

"Hey Mon!"

"Hey guys" Monica greeted, stepping into Phoebe's place.

"You here to help us?"

"Yeah, of course! I brought my label maker!"

"A label maker?" Chandler asked "Fancy. I used to write directly on the boxes." She just smiled at him.

"So, Chandler, where do you want to put all these books?" Monica asked.

"I have a small closet in my room, in front of the bed. Just throw those in there, I'll take care of it later, don't worry."

"Okay."

"Yeah, she'll probably pile them up and put them neatly in there, you know?"

"Really?"

"Oh, really. So, where do you want me to put this… jewellery box?"

"Oh… it's not—umm- okay, don't judge me, it was my grandmother's. Since my dad had no daughters, he gave it to me."

"Okay—I guess I can believe that-"

"No, really-"

"Chandler I'm not judging you."

"I'm not gay!"

"I never said you were. Come on, where do you want me to put it?" I don't know… In my wardrobe, I guess."

"Fine." She said, while Monica came out of Chandler's room.

"Was that a jewellery box?" She asked.

"Oh my God—I'm…"

"Just kidding. I heard you."

"Okay fine. Do you believe me?"

"About what?"

"I mean you- you know I'm not gay?"

"I guess… but why does that freak you out?"

"It's just, my dad's gay, so people are always assuming I am, too…"

"Oh, okay."

XXX

"Almost finished!" Monica claimed, starting to unpack the last box.

"Finally!" Phoebe exclaimed, sitting on a chair.

"Fortunately, all clothes." Chandler stated. "I can do that myself, don't worry Monica…"

"No, that's fine, I want to help!"

"Okay, thanks. So, we have shirts, and underwear. I guess you'd like to take care of the shirts, right?"

"Definitely. Do you want me to fold them, or to hang them?"

"Does it make a difference?" he asked.

"Of course!"

"Umm, you decide?"

"Seriously? This is kind of an important decision…"

"I like to live dangerously."

"Okay!"

XXX

"So, this is you first night in your new place. What do you want to do?" Phoebe asked Chandler. They were alone.

"I don't know… what do you guys do around here?"

"Umm… at evening Joey really likes to have pizza. I could call, but we'd better not tell him we did."

"Why not?"

"He gets really weird about food stuff."

"Oh, yeah, I remember! When we were in high school, he would never share food!"

"Oh, I know."

"That's fine, go ahead and order. I need to take care of the books I gave to Monica, anyway…"

"Okay."

"Hey Pheebs?" He shouted from his room.

"What?"

"Remember when you told me Monica would pile the books neatly?"

"Yeah?"

"I didn't know that 'neatly' meant 'in alphabetical order."

XXX

_A month later_

"Are they still fighting?" Phoebe asked to Chandler, who had just entered.

"Oh yes."

"Did they do the 'seems like I'm forcing you' bit already?"

"Yeah. We also got a wonderful 'I don't even know why we're still together' innuendo."

"Charming."

"Yeah."

"Why are they fighting?"

"Who knows?"

"Right."

"If you don't want me to be an 'actual' girlfriend, then maybe you don't want me to be your girlfriend at all!" Monica cried, storming into apartment 19.

"Mon, what happened?" Pheebs said, going towards her.

"I had a fight with Joey."

"No, I know that. Everyone in the Village knows that. I just mean, why?"

"I think you know why!"

"Mon, it has been a year! You can't fight for the same reason every time!"

"I know! What am I supposed to do?"

"Listen, I love you both, but you have to do something. You can't keep fighting like this, you're seriously hurting yourselves here. You just stay here with Chandler, I'll talk to Joey."

"No, Pheebs…"

"Why not?"

"He'll think I sent you!"

"Mon, I'm not going to defend you or anything. I'm just going to see how he's doing."

"Okay then."

"Okay, I'll talk to him."

"So, do you need anything?" Chandler asked her, after Phoebe left the room.

"No, thanks."

"Do you want me to make coffee?"

"Chandler, we live next to a coffee-place. Why would you buy a bag of coffee?"

"Just because."

"Now, that's a good answer."

"Do you want it or not?"

"Yeah."

"Fine. So, do you feel better now?"

"Actually, I do. Thanks."

"Here's your coffee."

"Thanks."

"Any good?"

"I don't know… it's regular coffee."

"I guess it's always better than bad coffee."

"Okay, I talked to Joey." Phoebe said, closing the door behind her.

"How is he?"

"He's pretty fine. Oh, Chandler's coffee! Can I have some?"

"Of course Pheebs" He answered, laughing.

"Oh, I love you!"

"Just because of coffee?"

"Well, no but, you know… just give me the damn mug!"

"See? That's why I buy it."

_Okay, not much happened in this, but I promise it's getting somewhere. I have it all planned out (I did it since I realized it takes me forever to update when I haven't decided anything. See tow the wedding dress.) . And reviews make me update soooooooo much faster. So, please review?_


End file.
